The Hunger Games characters on face book!
by Firegirl99
Summary: This is going to be...SCARY! I'm really bad at summaries but please read the story anyway... was meant to be a one - shot about a very strange conversation on face book but I decided to continue it... Rated T just to be safe. ENJOY and please FAVEVIEW! *HINT HINT*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! So I couldn't sleep last night and decided to write this. I thought that since I had it I might as well upload it... Hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think. DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of this! ENJOY!**

* * *

Katniss was wandering around the massive house because her mother and sister were out, it was raining and her phone had broken. Add all that together and you get one very bored Katniss. Then she had a great idea! She would talk to her friends on face book. She ran up the stairs and tripped just before reaching her bedroom. As she face planted the floor she secretly thanked the capitol for giving her a carpet instead of a wooden floor. Now she has carpet burns on her arm but at least she doesn't have a black eye… she plucks her laptop off of it's comfy place on her desk and set it down on her lap as she curled up on a bean bag.

* * *

Name: Katniss Everdeen (nicknamed Catnip)

Age: who's asking?

Current location: in my room, in front of the laptop. Duh!

Status: in a long term relationship with PEETA MELLARK!

Friends: 846

Likes: hunting, Peeta Mellark and Prim

Dislikes: the capitol (including their dress sent and accent) and the hunger games.

Katniss Everdeen: Heyy people!

…

Peeta Mellark: Hey babes How you doing?

_Katniss Everdeen likes this _

Katniss Everdeen: I'm doing good baby how you doing?

_5 people like this_

Peeta Mellark: were you being serious or sarcastic?

Katniss Everdeen: You tell me… ;)

_Peeta Mellark likes this_

Gale Hawthorne: kill me, kill me now.

_2 others like this_

Johanna Mason: I can sort that for you…

_Peeta Mellark likes this_

Gale Hawthorne: actually, I'm good.

Johanna Mason: Shame.

Cato Jones: wotz up ppl? C ma swag?

Clove Jackson: talk like a normal person you f*cking idiot! Oh and you don't have swag.

_Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne,_ _Johanna Mason and 22 others like this._

Cato Jones: wot evz…you don't own me.

Clove Jackson: oh don't I?

_Johanna Mason likes this_

Cato Jones: ok I give up. You do.

Peeta Mellark: lol. You're whipped dude!

_Clove Jackson likes this_

Cato Jones: Katniss loves Gale more than you.

Gale Hawthorne _likes this_

Peeta Mellark: You liar! Katniss loves me and you know it! Clove prefers Marvel to you though. TRUE SHE TOLD ME!

_Katniss Everdeen likes this_

Clove Jones: Eww! GROSS! Um…no offence Marvel but you're discussing!

_Cato Jones likes this_

Marvel Jewels: aw. You and your complements.

_Glimmer Diamonds likes this_

Cato Jones: You would like that wouldn't you sparkles?

_Clove Jackson likes this_

_Glimmer Diamonds has changed her name to sparkles _

Katniss Everdeen: weirdo.

_Peeta Mellark, Clove Jackson, Cato Jones, Johanna Mason and Gale Hawthorne like this_

_Marvel Jewels has now changed his name to spear master_

Sparkles: babe no offence but you aren't the best with a spear…

_Cato Jones likes this_

Spear master: HURTFUL! You know how much I love my spears. SOB ;'(

Clove Jackson: creep.

_Cato Jones and Katniss Everdeen like this_

Katniss Everdeen: you'd never have guessed that you and '_sparkles' _are from district 1 *note the sarcasium*

_Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne like this _

Peeta Mellark: Katniss? You fancy going out 2night? *HINT HINT*

Annie Cresta: this should be good.

_Finnick Odair likes this_

Katniss Everdeen: well baby…um…the thing is…me, Annie, Finnick and Gale are all going out 2night…love ya!

_Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair and_ _Gale Hawthorne like this_

Gale Hathaworn: the fight is still on Bi***!

Katniss Everdeen: Eh? Wot u mean? Oh and don't call my boyfriend that!

_Peeta Mellark likes this_

Peeta Mellark: Go on Gale tell her wot u mean.

_Kstinss Everdeen likes this_

Gale Hawthorne: shut up lover boy!

_Clove Jackson, Cato Jones, sparkles and Spear master like this_

Peeta Mellark: Make me!

_Katniss Everdeen likes this_

Gale Hawthorne: Don't tempt me.

_Johanna Mason likes this_

Finnick Odair: Guys guys! Stop fighting! Why don't you both come out 2night and we can see who wins in a drinking competition? *HINT HINT*

_Annie Cresta likes this_

Annie Cresta: Be warned I can and WILL drink you 2 under the table any day!

_Finnick Odair likes this_

Katniss Everdeen: I CAN NOT hold ma drink at all…

Peeta Mellark likes this

Peeta Mellark: it's true…and also funny to watch

Haymitch Abernathy likes this

Katniss rolls her eyes and continues with the chat.

* * *

Later that night.

As Katniss applies even more mascara to her thick eye lashes she thinks back to this morning's conversation. What started as a quiet night out with a few friends has now developed into a full blown night out on the town with EVERYONE! Gale and Peeta are planning on doing loads of different competitions and have managed to pull everyone down with them. Drinking, pulling and dancing competitions wait all of us tonight. (Even though most of us are in relationships we're still expected to pull) Now all she can think about is one thing: 'my heads really gonna hurt tomorrow'

* * *

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Please review and tell me (even if it sucks i'd like to know but I hope it doesn't suck...only you know...TELL ME!) **

**lol! Thankz 4 reading! Lv u guys! bye! x**


	2. the big night out

**AN: Hey guys! So I was gonna just keep this as a one-shot but then I had a few reviews asking for another chapters so... you're wish is my command (wow that was cheesy) anyways here you go and I hope you enjoy! Oh BTW I've changed it a bit from the last chapter so tell me what you think...is it better or worse...?**

* * *

The big night out!

Katniss POV

I strut into the bar in the middle of town knowing that I'm going to be the last one here so I might as well make an entrance.

I quickly take in my surroundings and instantly feel the need for a drink.

Peeta and Gale are auguring already (I sigh and pretend like I haven't noticed), Haymitch is lying on the bar still managing to drink, Cinna and Effie are deep in conversation about her dress sense, Annie and Finnick are snogging each other's faces off, Glimmer, Marvel, Cato and Clove seem to be taking the micky of each other which they think is just harmless banter, Thresh is trying his best to pull and Johanna is taking shots. Great. This looks like it's going to be…extreme. I order a beer and quickly down it in one. Haymitch looks at me impressed and I just feel dizzy. I REALLY can't hold my drink. Peeta comes over to me looking a little unstable and pulls my waist towards him so he can kiss me. I can hear that Gale has order a shot and is talking to Johanna and Haymitch just snorts at us. I pull away and he lets me, knowing that he has succeeded in making Gale jealous but he keeps his arms around my waist for good measure.

We all talk for a bit and after half an hour the competitions start…

The drinking contest

1st – Haymitch with 25 shots (he wanted more!)

2nd – Annie with 24 shots (she wasn't kidding when she said she could drink us all under the table any day but I don't think she realized she was up against Haymitch)

3rd – Cato with 20 shots (he does NOT look good)

I came last because I could only handle 1 before I was sick in the toilets :(

The pulling competition

1st – Finnick (Annie was NOT happy)

2nd – Glimmer

3rd – me! YAY!

The dancing competition

Everyone except Cinna and Effie failed miserably… weird…

The strength competition (basically arm wrestling) 

1st – Thresh

2nd – Cato

3rd – Marvel

The aiming competition (Clove's idea)

1st – Clove (obviously coz I'm drunk)

2nd – me

3rd – Johanna (I have no idea where that came from)

Peeta/ Gale fight

Both ended up getting knocked unconscious. I laughed.

Here we are now. In my house with Peeta and Gale sharing the kitchen table as my mother checks their injuries. Prim and Rue come dancing down the stairs (literally) and ask me what's happened. I make up some lie about them both falling over and I can tell they don't believe me. I wouldn't believe me. Once they're fixed up Peeta speaks up making sure we can all hear him over our simultaneous talking "Why don't we all go back to mine for a game of truth or dare?" Gale just laughs but Peeta has the perfect way to convince us all to come "unless of course you're all chickens" I don't think any of us could say no now. Rue and Prim beg to come. I look worriedly at Thresh knowing what's going to happen tonight and he returns the look. He's been really protective of Rue lately like I am with Prim. Then Clove speaks up "their 13 now, let them come" we look at her as if to tell her to shut up but she just looks as if she hasn't seen us. She bends down to the two small girls and whispers threateningly "as long as you don't tell anyone what we've been doing you'll be fine" I can tell their scared now. So am I. Thresh growls at her for scaring Rue and we decide it's best not to bring them.

I look at my watch 01:30am. This is going to be a long night…

* * *

**What'd you guys think? The next chapter will be about the truth or dare game...**

**x**


	3. Truth or dare

**An: You guys are lucky! 2 uchapters in 1 day! Anyways I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Truth or dare.

We've arrive at Peeta's house and he clumsily opens the door with his key. We all sit down on the floor in the lounge in a circle and we all have a drink ready in our hand. We've put everyone's name into a hat and are going to take turns at picking a name out and telling them their task/question. Effie takes it upon herself to say "Ladies first" and points at me. I rummage through the hat until I clasp my fingers around a piece of folded up paper. I look around the circle trying to look mysterious. "Cato. Truth or dare" he smirks "Dare" now it's my turn to smirk as I reveal his dare "I dare you to …lick one of Clove's knives" everyone bursts out laughing as Clove clutches her hidden knife looking terrified at the thought of it. Cato crawls over to her and pries it from her fingers. She never takes her eyes off him as he runs his tongue over the blood stained blade. They both gage as he hands it back to her.

Cato's turn to choose. "Haymitch" he has an evil smile on his face when he asks "Truth or dare?" "Dare" he answers sounding almost bored "are you sure?" "Yes of course I'm sure now get on with it" he snaps back "I dare you to only drink water for the next two hours and you have to have at least two liters" his face is shocked at the 'agony' he's about to go through. He's like an alcoholic baby at times. He sinks his hand into the hat and says:

"You're up sweetheart" SHIT! It's me! Oh dear. "Truth or dare" "Dare" I really don't want to spill anything personal tonight. "Ok. I dare you to kiss the ruthless killer over there for 10 seconds, with tongues" he motions towards Cato. Did he do this on purpose? He's made it a dare for 5 people instead of 1. Neither me nor Cato want to kiss each other, both Peeta and Gale look horrified and Clove looks damn right angry. I lean over and kiss him. He quickly sticks his tongue down my throat and I can barely contain my laughter! We both start to really get into the kiss and only realize that it's been a long time after 10 seconds when we pull away out of breath. Peeta puts his arm over my shoulder possessively and I blush bright red at the thought that I actually enjoyed the kiss. It might be my imagination but I think Cato's blushing to.

My turn to pick again… "Effie. Truth or dare" "Truth please Katniss" even though she's drunk she still remembers her manners. "If you had to pick one person in this room to snog who would it be?" she answers as quick that she almost cuts me off "Cinna" she goes so red even the heavy layer of white makeup can't hide it. Cinna is looking like a tomato too. "Ok…"

Everyone is as silent as a stone with their mouths wide open. I at least expected her to ask me to re-think my question. She puts her hand into the hat and picks out the first name she comes to.

"Cinna" I didn't think it was possible for her to go redder than she already is but I was wrong. The night goes on and we play for hours.

I end up kissing half the boys in the room. Well that might be an exaggeration I'm dared to kiss Cato (again), Peeta and Gale. There was a LOT of jealous looks. Cinna and Effie finally became a couple! Haymitch managed his 2 hour dare but then he went into over load and drank so much he collapsed. Finnick and Annie have revealed that they are planning on having another kid!, Cato and Clove went into the cupboard for 5 minutes and came out with red marks all over their faces (I don't know if they were fighting or making out), Thresh wore Glimmers top!, Glimmer was her usual flirty self and managed to kiss Thresh, Peeta, Gale, Cato and Marvel but when she tried to kiss Finnick Annie stopped her, Marvel pretty much loved this game because he only got picked once and that was to do a prank call to President Snow at 3am he just sat back and laughed at our misery.

We all crashed out around 5 and as I was falling asleep I thought how lucky I was to have friends who I could just have fun with and how we were all going to be in hell tomorrow morning. Hopefully no-one will remember the dares so the only pain caused will be from the hangovers. Yeah right like that's going to happen.


	4. the next morning

I wake up with a splitting pain in my head and I feel like I'm gonna barf. I realize that someone has their arm around me and suddenly get scared wondering what I did last night then it all comes flooding back to me (well most of it anyway) and I realize that it's only Peeta.

I practically crawl to my house and as soon as my head hits my pillow I'm out like a light.

* * *

I'm woken by the annoying blinding sight of sunlight. It's around 1 in the afternoon. I pick up my laptop I log onto face book and find that I'm the last one up. Why am I not surprised?

Katniss Everdeen: Hey people, I'm feeling rough how about you?

…

Annie: I'm fine thanks. Maybe you should drink some water

Haymitch Abernathy: NO! No water is BAD for you!

_Cato Jones likes this_

Peeta Mellark: hey baby where were you this morning? I woke up and you were gone =

Gale Hawthorne: Yeah Catnip I was worried

Peeta Mellark: You have no right to be worried about my girlfriend!

Gale Hawthorne: well seen as we kissed I do!

_Johanna Mason likes this_

Clove Jackson: Cato you're gonna pay for what you did to my poor knife!

_Katniss Everdeen, sparkles and spear master like this_

Cato Jones: What ever! I already did in the cupboard remember?

_Thresh Graham likes this_

Rue small: so what were you to doing in a cupboard?

_Primrose Everdeen likes this_

Katniss Everdeen: never mind. Prim can you get me some water please?

_Annie Cresta likes this_

Primrose Everdeen: I will if you tell me what they were doing

_Rue Small likes this_

Cato: NO! Don't tell them! It'll…scare them!

_Clove Jackson likes this_

Clove Jackson: If you want to scare them I can always do it…

_Spear master likes this_

Thresh Graham: B****!

_Katniss Everdeen and Sparkles like this _

Rue small: What does b**** mean?

Primrose Everdeen likes this

Thresh Graham: S***! Did I just say that?

_Rue small, Primrose Everdeen and Clove Jackson like this_

Katniss Everdeen: Thresh! STOP TALKING!

_Peeta Mellark, Gale _Hawthorne_, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, Effie Trinket, Cinna Smith, Haymitch Abernathy, Cato Jones, Sparkles, spear master and 46 others like this. _

Primrose Everdeen: Katniss tell me or I'm asking mum

_Rue Small and Clove Jackson like this_

Katniss Everdeen: Snitch

_Thresh Graham likes this _

Peeta Mellark: I'll handle this baby

_Katniss Everdeen likes this_

Katniss Everdeen: Thankz babz

_Peeta Mellark likes this_

Peeta Mellark: it's um…a very bad word that you should never ever say because it means…President Snow! Yeah that's what it means.

_Katniss Everdeen and Thresh Graham like this_

Clove Jackson: That's not what it means! Just grow a pair and tell them!

_Katniss Everdeen has now blocked Clove Jackson_

_Peeta Mellark has now blocked Clove Jackson_

_Thresh Graham has now blocked Clove Jackson_

_Effie Trinket has now blocked Clove Jackson _

Katniss Everdeen: Effie, Why did you block her?

_Peeta Mellark and Thresh Graham like this_

Effie Trinket: I thought it was the 'in' thing to do

Johanna Mason: Effie. You're an idiot! **(I have nothing against Effie but I thought this would be what she would have said)**

_Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Gale_ _Hawthorne, Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Thresh Graham, Rue small, Primrose Everdeen, Effie Trinket and 87 others like this_

Cinna Smith: Effie darling why did you like that mean comment?

Effie Trinket: Everyone else was

Cinna Smith: *Face palm*

_Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, GaleHawthorne, Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Thresh Graham, Rue small, Primrose Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy Effie Trinket, Johanna Mason and 87 others like this_

* * *

**AN: Sorry if you guys don't like it but i'm SERIOUSLY bored at the minute! Please tell me what you think anyways!**

**bye x**


End file.
